This invention relates in general to machines for forming disposable paper containers and deals more particularly with a machine for making a disposable cup of a reclosable type which has an integral foldable closure retained in closed position by a resilient plastic clip. In making a cup of the aforedescribed general type, a relatively straight bead of hot melt material must be applied near a marginal edge of the closure to aid in retaining the clip which, in turn, retains the container in closed position. When a cup such as aforedescribed is made on a machine of the type which has a rotary indexible turret and cup forming mandrels which extend radially outwardly from the turret, a problem is encountered in forming the desired straight bead of hot melt material. The problem occurs because the portion of the partially formed cup blank to which hot melt material is applied at all times travels in an arcuate path as the mandrel which carries the blank is indexed to various forming stations. The present invention is concerned with this problem. More specifically, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an applicator mechanism for a machine of the afore-described type and which applies a relatively straight bead of material to an associated portion of a cup blank while said associated portion is conveyed along an arcuate path.